I'd do anything
by LauraZabini
Summary: *Sequel to Apologize* What has a Slytherin to do to make a proud Gryffindor forgive him? Secrets...Healing Hearts...and so much more...


I'd do anything

A/N: I'm sure this sequel will screw the whole work of apologize, but so many ideas popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of them! I just HAD to write! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one! PLZ R&R!!

It would only be a couple of days until his daughter would return to Hogwarts. Easter holidays passed too quickly, much to his dislike. Since the divorce of him and his wife Ginerva Malfoy...No...Wait...it's back to Ginevra _Weasley _now, he felt lonely. Enormous Malfoy Manor was too big for him alone; since his daughter was only at home during the school Holidays In the last days Draco noticed how much he missed Ginny, her company...

He had been sitting in his study again and staring at his Hogwarts-photo album. The pictures of from his 1st to the beginning of his 6th were only of him, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. They were his friends. The others just had been scared of him and his might. He laughed as he remembered the little first years run away from him. He looked at the album once again and saw a special picture. It was THE picture. The first one that was taken of him and the girl he truly loved. He remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_"C'mon Draco, I want a picture of us together!!" said 15 year old Ginny Weasley._

_He groaned, but went over to her, put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her crimson hair. She smiled widely and put an arm around his waist. He looked away for a moment, but then suddenly she pulled him in by the tie for a passionate kiss. He didn't complain, nor did he pull away, but his surprised face was priceless. FLASH! Blaise took the photo and laughed at the expression on Draco's face._

END FLASHBACK

He was glad that his Slytherin friends accepted Ginny, although she was a Weasley AND a Gryffindor. The only thing that bothered him was that the 'Golden Trio' never accepted him, even after 14 years.

Draco turned the page and started to chuckle. It was a picture of Ginny and him at Zonko's. He was trying to get the dirt out of his face and his hair, while Ginny laughed uncontrollably.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Gin, do you wanna go over to Zonko's?" asked Draco his girlfriend._

_"Sure, why not." Ginny answered with a shrug._

_They went into the joke shop. Ginny borrowed Colin's camera to take as many pictures as possible, because she wanted 'to look at the pictures in 15 years and remember the beautiful time', as she put it._

_"Hey Pansy!" Ginny shouted, but the shop was so full of Hogwarts-students, and Pansy couldn't hear her._

_"PANSY!!"_

_"Huh?" Pansy turned around and saw Draco and Ginny approaching. "Oi, dream-couple-numero-one!" Pansy greeted them. She always called them that. Theodore and Millicent were dream-couple-number-two, and so on. Whoever thought Pansy was a slut, who just wants one thing from the guys, was wrong. Pansy was a real friend and she wasn't a slut like everyone said. Of course she could be mean, but hey, if she wasn't she wouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin, would she?_

_"Hey Pans, how are you doing'?" Draco asked._

_"Oh, I'm doing great; I just can't find my boyfriend!"_

_"Fernando? The sexy Italian boy?"_

_"GIN!! You already have a boyfriend; you can't talk like that about another guy, when Draco is with you! And yes, it is the sexy Italian boy. He's cute, isn't he?" Pansy said grinning._

_"You know, I'm still here!" Draco said, while he picked up a little red box and looked for a way to open it._

_"Drake, Hun, I wouldn't open the box if I were you." Pansy_

_"Yeah, but you're not me, right?" he snapped._

_He opened the box and soon his whole face and hair were covered in dirt. Ginny burst into laughing and handed Pansy Colin's camera over to take a photo, because she couldn't stop laughing. FLASH!_

END FLASHBACK

He looked at some of the other photos, before he shut the album and tears started to build in his eyes. Draco just looked at the wedding photos. Happy memories were everything that was left of her. He couldn't even remember kissing the girl; maybe because he was too drunk, he didn't know. Draco let the tears fall, like he had so many times since she walked away. The only thing he didn't know that somebody was watching him...

Maja came home from Natalie's and noticed that her father wasn't in the living room anymore. _He must be in his study, _she thought. She walked to her father's study with a smile on her face. The door wasn't closed completely, so she reached out to push the door open fully, when she heard something that made her heart ache. Her dad was crying...again. He thought she didn't notice it. One of the very rare things that made her depressed was to see one of her parents crying or hurt. A few tears rolled down her cheek, as Maja thought about how unhappy both her parents were since the divorce. Her mother almost never cried and Maja was just like her when it came to strength. She whipped the tears away and made her way silently and determined to her room. She couldn't bear it any longer to see her parents unhappy. She knew what she had to do...

Ginerva Weasley was sitting in the kitchen, at the Burrow. It was incredibly quiet in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the other adults took their children to the lake, but Ginerva refused to go, she wasn't in the mood for "happy family" at the moment. Helen also stayed at the Burrow, because she wanted to finish her homework that she brought with her. Although she and her daughter were getting along great, she felt lonely. She missed her other daughter, Maja and her ex-husband Draco. She missed him more than she thought she would. Ginerva's and Helen's new house wasn't as large as Malfoy Manor, but it was quite comfortable. The two red-heads decided to visit the Burrow, because it was Ginerva's free day. Ginny missed Malfoy Manor, she missed the mornings when she would wake up and feel warm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Sure, she was angry and hurt at what Draco had done in the past, but there was a little light on the end of the long, dark tunnel...Love.

She had two options; 1) She could deny her feelings and live alone with Helen and maybe another guy, and never feel real happiness, or 2) she could forgive Draco and go back to him, but her pride was too big. It was one of the afternoons in which she thought about him, nothing but him and remembered the smallest things to which she didn't attach great importance before. Like how his eyes used to sparkle when he was happy or when he laughed, how he made her knees feel like pudding when he kissed her passionately, even after 14 years, or how he made her smile even in the most depressing moments.

Remembering the first kiss she and Draco shared, she took a sip from her coffee mug, which lay on the table in front of her.

FLASHBACK

_She dragged Dean Thomas to a near tapestry and as soon as they were behind it, they started snogging. Ginny didn't feel anything, not love, not desire, nothing. It was just for fun. They kissed for a few minutes and Ginny was about to break the kiss when the tapestry was pushed to the side and the boy that took Ginny's breath away, Draco Malfoy, appeared. The three students stood there, while Draco stared at Dean, looking like he was ready to kill him, Ginny stared at Draco, but only because she was in love with him for a long time. Everyone thought it was Harry whom she loved, but it was all the time the sexy Slytherin-Prince. Ginny just went out with other boys to forget about Draco._

_"Thompson..."_

_"It's Thomas!" snapped Dean angrily._

_"Yeah, Tames, whatever. Since I'm a prefect, and you are out of your dorm after curfew...Thomaro, 20 points from Gryffindor and detention, tomorrow at 8 with Snape. Understood, Thampeski?" Draco said in a quiet, but dangerous tone._

_"THOMAS, YOU BLOODY GIT!! MY LAST NAME IS THOMAS YOU ASSHOLE!!"_

_"40 points from Gryffindor, Thinewy!"_

_"WHAT FOR!?"_

_"For insulting a prefect. Now go, before I deduct you more points!"_

_With that Dean stalked away, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Ginny coughed and Draco turned to her. His face changed from a cold and dangerous to a soft and welcoming one._

_"Malfoy, why-"_

_"Draco."_

_"What?" she asked confused._

_"Draco. That's my name."_

_"Oh, uh, well, Draco," she noticed how easily his name rolled of her tongue. "Why didn't you give me detention?"_

_"Because I don't do that to people I like or any Slytherins."_

_Wait-WHAT!? He liked her? She was shocked. "Y-you l-like me?" she asked, while he moved towards her. He just nodded before he kissed her softly. He slowly asked for entrance with his tongue, which she immediately allowed him. They explored each other's mouths and in contrast to the kiss Dean and she had, this one was a hell of a lot better. She could feel passion and love through the kiss and she knew Draco wasn't joking or making fun of her. They broke the kiss, both unwilling to let go, but their lungs needed oxygen._

_After catching breath, Draco said: "Wow...you're experienced, that's for sure." She just chuckled: "You know, Ginerva, I well, you know, uhmm," he started and scratched himself on the back of his now messy blonde hair "I uhmm..Well, I kinda of like you or a very long time. You know, I mean, REALLY like you..."_

_"I REALLY like you, too, for a very long time." she said grinning. It was the first time she saw him blush or unsure. She pulled him into one of the breathtaking kisses they would share so many times in the next 14 years._

END FLASHBACK

Ginny was sure she was alone, so she let the tears fall.

But Helen, who was sitting on the staircase, saw her mother. There was only one thing she could do to make her mother happy again...

A/N: So, that's it! The first chapie of the sequel of "Apologize"!! What do you think? Press the little "go" button and tell me ;) And a BIG thanx to Wiccan98, my new Beta!! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Manuel (we call him Ille), who is the craziest person I've ever met, apart from my cousin Natalie, of course!! :DDDD


End file.
